(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pick-up or tone arms for record players.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Known pick-up arms include an elongated tubular arm with a weight device for balancing the arm attached to one end and a pick-up mounting fixture for holding pick-up cartridge attached to the other end. In known pick-up arms, the weight device for balancing the arm and the pick-up mounting fixture extend upwardly above the upper surface of the elongated arm to provide a bulky pick-up arm which extends a considerable distance from the upper surface of a record player chassis to which the pick-up arm is mounted. Thus, it is difficult to provide a record player having a low profile.
With conventional pick-up arms, the weight device must be adjusted to balance the pick-up arm subsequent to the attachment of the pick-up cartridge to the pick-up mounting fixture. Thus, it is complicated to assemble a balanced pick-up arm in that a user who is generally unfamiliar with pick-up arms must attach the pick-up cartridge to the pick-up mounting device and then must precisely balance the pick-up arm by adjusting the center of gravity of the weight device.
Prior art record players generally comprise a record player base, a movable cover which is hinged at one side of the base, a turntable for records and a pick-up arm. In record players where the pick-up arm is assembled by the user, the weight device is mounted on the pick-up arm near the hinged cover. The weight device is usually mounted from behind the pick-up arm. This mounting is very difficult because there exists very little space between the end of the pick-up arm and the hinged cover. Thus, the mounting of the weight device by users who are unfamiliar with tone arms can be a time consuming and arduous task.
One object of the present invention is to provide a pick-up arm having a low profile so that a low-profile record player can be provided.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weight device that may be mounted on the pick-up arm from above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weight device which can be adjusted prior to the mounting of the weight device on the pick-up arm.